Is Yesterday Over Yet?
by ZheM
Summary: SEQUEL to 'A Continuation of Yesterday' Well, that was certainly a surprise. A welcome one, but a surprise nonetheless. KakaNaru


A sequel!! Yay lol. A naughty one too!!

Is Yesterday Over Yet?

ZzZ

Watching Naruto train had never really been all that interesting to Kakashi. Kicking and punching, those were the first things you learned in the academy, so they meant nothing to the leader of Team 7.

Now though, feeling the young blonde moving against him, Kakashi found himself wishing he had taken the time to watch Naruto without his movements being made sluggish because of the drink.

The blond's skin was hot against his own and Kakashi knew it was from more than just arousal. The sake working its way through Naruto's system would probably burn its way out soon and then the blonde would be embarrassed by the things he had done with his teacher of all people.

Kakashi tried not to think about what the morning would bring them but the longer he held Naruto in his arms the more he feared the blond's reaction. He'd meant it when he said he would make Naruto forget about his pain, Kakashi just didn't want Naruto to forget him.

His hands tightened in Naruto's hair as he thrust into the willing body below him, drawing a low moan from his student. The blonde was getting close to his peak, judging from the haphazard way he was moving against Kakashi now.

The silver-haired man grunted as Naruto tightened around him in reflex to a particularly well placed thrust. Kakashi sighed in amazement, many more of those and it would be all over for the both of them. He kissed Naruto slowly, carefully drawing the younger man into a battle of tongues.

He smiled in satisfaction when he realized that the blond liked to kiss. His lips were soft and demanding under Kakashi's, trying to deepen the kiss though they were practically checking each other for tonsillitis as it was. Naruto whined when Kakashi pulled back to breathe and nip gently along his jaw line. There was something very arousing in the way Naruto panted his name like that. It was almost like Kakashi was the only man in the world to him.

Pale fingers tightened around Naruto's shaft as Kakashi thrust harder into the blond. Making Naruto moan had become something Kakashi knew he would fantasize about long after the pretty blond in his arms refused to speak to him for what they were doing now. Drawing another long moan out of Naruto was almost worth all trouble he would be in for fraternizing with a subordinate.

Naruto's fingers flexed against his arms before digging into Kakashi's skin. He smiled and slowed his thrusting just enough to make Naruto whine again. Ok, so it was definitely worth any scolding he would get from the Hokage to hear the way Naruto's breath hitched every time Kakashi thrust into him.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto moaned into his shoulder, causing Kakashi to jump and thrust a little harder than before. "Ah, harder…"

Kakashi thanked his lucky stars that at least somewhere on the inside, buried beneath his deep-seated belief that he was the only one he could ever really please; he was still a people pleaser. His arm tightened around the writhing blond in his arms and the silver-haired man began thrusting harder.

"Yes…" Naruto panted, digging his fingers into Kakashi's back hard enough to leave welts and even a few trails of blood. It was a surprising turn on for the jounin as he tightened his hand around Naruto's erection and began pumping in time with a hard thrust right where the genin seemed to like it best.

Naruto's body tightened around him and Kakashi grunted when he felt the blond start to spasm. It took a lot of effort to keep thrusting into the tight body below him but Kakashi was more than up for the challenge.

Naruto whimpered as Kakashi continued moving inside of him and the jounin seriously considered pulling out and just finishing by hand. This wasn't about him, it was about making Naruto forget the reason he'd been drinking earlier and hurting him now would probably make him remember really fast.

"Shh, it's okay," Kakashi whispered as he began pulling away.

"No, Sensei, please," Naruto pleaded. "Please finish…" He tightened his legs around Kakashi in an attempt to hold the jounin in place.

Kakashi would have laughed if it wasn't for the serious expression on the blond's face, well as serious as a horny drunk person could look. He brushed caring fingers through the sweaty hair on Naruto's forehead and smiled at his young student. Who was he to deny such a request?

He pushed back into Naruto slowly. Now that Naruto was sated, at least for the moment, Kakashi could take his time and really enjoy it. He let his hands roam over the blond's body as though trying to commit it to memory and in a way he was, because as soon as Naruto sobered up, the copy-nin would probably get a kunai through the heart. Or balls, whichever happened to be closer to the enraged Kyuubi container…

Kakashi sincerely hoped it was his heart. He was kind of fond of his balls.

His lips curved into a smile as that thought circled in his head. Naruto must be rubbing off on him… literally and figuratively. He pressed inside again and grunted as Naruto's hips lifted to meet him.

Naruto's eyes opened to watch him and Kakashi fought to regain control. Having those blues eyes focused so intently on his face as the blond watched him getting close to the edge was probably the hottest thing the jounin had ever seen.

He winked saucily before thrusting one last time into the waiting body and letting himself go. Kakashi slumped into Naruto's arms and panted tiredly. He was getting to old to be messing with these kids anymore.

Tan fingers raked through his hair and Kakashi fought the urge to sigh in contentment. His time with his prankster was drawing to a close and he knew he'd have to leave soon. It wasn't a fact that the jounin liked, but he's accepted things like it before.

He slid carefully out of Naruto's abused opening, fully aware that after all their play the blond might be a little... sore. He smiled privately that though it was over, it wouldn't be soon forgotten.

Naruto sighed softly as Kakashi settled at his side. He grinned as he threw a possessive leg over Kakashi's thighs and then appeared to pass out.

Kakashi snorted quietly. It was Hatake luck that he would be trapped prior to his bloody and painful death. He shook his head before deciding that it was indeed worth it and he was man enough to deal with the consequences, if and _when_ Naruto decided to dole out punishment.

Until then though, laying here was going to be really boring…. Kakashi suddenly wished he'd thought to leave Icha Icha by the bed. He could use some good reading material to wile away the dull hours. Unless he played with the blond in his sleep….

Kakashi looked over in interest. Maybe…. His hand was sliding toward Naruto before he realized what he was doing and Kakashi mentally scolded himself. Who was it that was saying he was too old for this?

He sighed; trying to pretend it wasn't boring as hell being trapped under Naruto's leg but not being able to play with his fun parts. Kakashi looked over at Naruto curiously, silently wondering if the blond would notice if he tried to sneak out of bed.If nothing else he could always henge into someone else and make a run for it.

Kakashi carefully slid his fingers under Naruto's thigh and began lifting it high enough for him to slip out from under it. He was almost home free when Naruto grunted and wrapped his arms around his teacher as though he was trying to warm himself. The copy-nin felt a large sweat drop slide down his forehead as he looked over at the blonde again.

Hazy blue eyes regarded him with something akin to amusement and Kakashi tried to smile like he hadn't been trying to get away. Naruto tightened his hold enough that his teacher was beginning to feel uncomfortable and Kakashi decided that now would be the time of his death. A dark eye surveyed the room trying to find a clock. If he was going to die he wanted to be sure of what time it was.

Kakashi was still searching the room for a clock when Naruto finally spoke to him.

"Thank you, sensei." He smiled and Kakashi's eye was drawn to Naruto's. Where earlier had been a pleasure and alcohol induce dark blue, bright blue eyes now regarded him in perfect clarity.

Kakashi felt his mouth go dry. There was no reason for the blond to be so lucid now when just a few minutes ago he was drunk enough to pass out after sex.

"Naruto, you're…" the older man paused, trying to find a way to say what he wanted to say without incriminating himself any further. It was kind of hard considering they were both naked in a bed that smelled acutely of good sex and Naruto was still wrapped around him.

"Completely sober," Naruto asked innocently. "Yes, sensei, I am."

His brain wasn't functioning at the level Kakashi was used to as he tried to process the implications of Naruto's words. "Ah… yeah…."

Naruto smiled before reaching for Kakashi.

The silver-haired man sent a prayer to Heaven before being surprised by Naruto kissing him. His eye widened before slipping closed as he gave himself to the kiss.

Kakashi smiled as Naruto tried to deepen it.

The blond really did like to kiss.

ZzZ

Reviews?? I'm curious about whether or not anyone saw that coming. Probably, it does seem kinda cliche/obvious...


End file.
